The handling of domestic waste using traditional vacuum systems has for many years been increasingly centralized both with regard to the introduction of waste into the vacuum system and to the collection and disposal of the waste. In other words, waste is collected further and further away from the place where it is generated and the system vacuum is used both for discharging temporarily stored waste and for transporting said waste to collection centrals or collection points.
For certain types of waste, such as kitchen waste containing a high-liquid fraction of mostly biological waste, it is desirable to dispose of the waste very close to the place were it is generated. In such situations it has been common, not least in households but also for processing waste from restaurants and commercial or institutional kitchens, to use garbage disposers or shredders for disintegrating the wet waste fraction containing food leftovers. Such equipment has normally been positioned directly under a sink and traditionally the shredded waste has been discharged directly into the sewerage, resulting in a heavy load on sewage systems and wastewater treatment plants. It has therefore been suggested to conduct the shredded waste to a storage container in the immediate vicinity of the infeed point, where the waste has been stored and/or further processed and from which the waste has then been discharged periodically.